Everything that's broke
by Obessed with tv shows
Summary: Liri Young is Emily's niece. She's been raised in foster care and has come home to live with Emily and Sam. Upon meeting the pack she is imprinted on by the most volatile member. Will she learn to love him and her new home or will she reject nature's design? Paul x oc story. May have smut in later chapters. Sorry for the third rewrite of this story but this is the last time I will
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Author's note: I realize that this is the second time I've rewritten this book and honestly if it doesn't work out this time I'm going to stop trying. I will be changing the plot up a bit, it's still a Paul story though don't worry. I've decided to rewrite it once more as I've been getting some nasty PMs about how much it sucks. I'm going to rewrite this one in first person. I also took down Autumn because I realized I will probably have to write more than one book for each story and I don't think I could keep up with that. So I will be sticking to my two favorite wolves, Paul and Jacob. Sorry again for another rewrite, please bear with me.

Playlist: Let it go by James Bay(title reference)

Our July In The Rain by He is We

We Don't Have To Take Our Clothes Off by Ella Eyre

I stepped off the plane hesitantly as the cool air assaulted my small form. I shivered slightly despite the two jackets I wore in an effort to keep warm. I had always been anemic which made it hard to keep warm. It was misting slightly outside and the sky was overcast with thick grey clouds forewarning the rain that would no doubt be coming down later. I gripped the rough nylon strap of my duffel bag which held all my worldly possessions as I shouldered my way through the crowd. Flying was not my favorite activity I had learned today after my first experience with it. The flight from my last foster home in southern Oregon hadn't been too long but I had been tense the whole time, gripping my seat with white knuckles. My tense agitation had spread to the other passengers making them anxious as well, I'm sure the flight attendants were eager to see me off.

I scanned the crowd for my aunt and her fiancé who were supposed to pick me up. I hadn't known I had an aunt up until a few weeks ago. The story of our relation to each other was long and complicated.

Apparently Emily, my aunt, had never known her mother while her father had been Makah. Emily's brother was full Quileute, like their mother, and had impregnated a Quileute woman. Said woman had left while pregnant and given birth before ditching the baby in an adoption center. The baby's father never knew of its existence and died before he could know he had a daughter. That baby was me.

After the last failure in my foster home the state wasn't sure where to put me. I was nearly eighteen and no group homes nor foster parents were willing to take a troublesome seventeen year old. They had reopened my family file, searching for any living family members. They had come across my aunt Emily and contacted her. She had agreed to take me and so I had boarded flight 317 and now found myself in a sleepy little town by the name of Forks.

It wasn't hard to find Emily as she was holding up a piece of paper with my name on it. She was beautiful in an exotic way. She was much taller than me with thick black hair and russet skin. She had high cheekbones and a wide mouth, a delicate nose and dark almond shaped eyes. Three thick red scars ran down her face, pulling down the corner of her right eye and her mouth. I glanced at them briefly, wondering how she got them. Quickly I glanced away from them politely, figuring it wasn't polite to stare. I wouldn't want her to stare at my limp would I?

She smiled brightly as I approached, squealing happily when I neared her. She launched herself at me, engulfing me in a tight hug. With a small noise of discomfort I stiffened. I wasn't big on touch.

The man behind her must have been Sam, her fiancé. He was mountainous in size, larger than anyone I had ever seen in person. He was at least 6'7" if not taller and extremely muscular. I would even go as far as to compare him to a body builder, one on steroids. He had dark brown eyes, almost black that were practically emotionless. His whole face was stoic as he stared down at me. He had inky black hair that was cropped close to his scalp. The same russet skin was shared between us even though Emily's was slightly different, most likely due to being half Makah. Overall he was a very intimidating person and I found myself fearing him slightly.

"Hi, I'm Emily. I'm your aunt but you probably already knew that," she laughed slightly as she backed off, wrapping an arm around Sam's waist. "This is my fiancé, Sam Uley." I nodded shyly, adjusting the strap on my bag nervously. "L-Liri." She nodded encouragingly, "Is that your only bag?" I nodded once again, never being much for words.

Emily clapped her hands together, startling me into a violent flinch. Her face fell slightly as she apologized. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you. Well let's get going then. I think you'll like the house, you have your own room you know. It's kind of plain right now but you can always decorate it later." I nodded as I followed her out to the parking lot, nodding where it felt appropriate.

She led us to a maroon truck and I startled once more when I felt a large, overly warm hand on my arm. I turned, following the hand with my eyes to find it connected to Sam. "I'll take your bag," he spoke for the first time that day. I stuttered out a thank you as he took it and placed it in the bed of the truck. _Is that kind of body temperature normal for him? Is he just freakishly warm or is he sick? I hope I get sick too then I won't have to go to school._

The drive to Emily's house was awkward, at least for me it was. Emily chatted non-stop about all sorts of trivial things while Sam drove with his usual emotionless expression. I rounded out the conversation with one worded stutters and awkward nods. I must have looked like a bobble head with all the times I moved my head around in answer.

Emily's house was a tiny weathered building which had once been painted grey but was now more of a dirty white. The door was a pale blue and there were a few tiny windows placed here and there on the house. There was a small front porch that held a few rocking chairs and a table. Tiny flowerboxes filled to the brim with marigolds lined the windows, the whole place had a cheery look to it and gave me a sense of homecoming.

Inside was just as homey as the outside with comfortable furniture that cluttered into the small rooms. The whole place was neatly organized and clean as a whistle. It was hard to imagine someone as big as Sam moving around doing simple tasks like making coffee or watching TV in the small rooms.

Emily lay a hand on my arm causing me to jerk before I turned to look at her. She smiled at me warmly, seriously why was she always smiling at me? "Your room is down here if you want to see it?" I nodded politely and followed after her, bag in hand. The room was tiny like the rest of the house with faded yellow walls. The floorboards were a sunny pine wood that complimented the yellow nicely and matched the worn furniture.

It had a simple layout, a bed beneath the small window which was lined with white curtains. There was a dresser near the door which was cleared on top. A nightstand stood by the bed with a lamp atop it and a wardrobe was in the corner waiting to be filled with clothes. The bedspread was a worn yellow and white quilt with a matching pillowcase. It had a warm feel to it that I immediately warmed to and I sent Emily a timid smile.

She beamed back at me, "You can always decorate it later, I know it isn't much." She wrung her hands nervously as if I would hate the room and tell her so. "I-It's fine. I t-t-think it's-s p-perfect." She patted my hand obviously grateful for my attempt at cheering her up. "You can rest for awhile, you must be tired. The guys are coming over for dinner. You'll get used to them soon, they're always here."

I nodded shyly, already beginning to worry about if these mystery guys would like me. She must have seen it for she soon reassured me. "They'll love you. I'll come get you in awhile. Feel free to explore the house but please stay out of my room. That's the one upstairs." With a last smile she left my room and I sighed tiredly. Running a hand through my slightly tangled raven colored hair I turned and lay on the bed as my bag thumped in the floor softly. Pushing thoughts of the men who would soon be joining us I drifted off to sleep, exhausted from my travels.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's note: thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews! As for the person who asked for help writing a book, I texted the number you gave me but it said that it was a landline? Unfortunately I can't call you because I'm mute. So that won't exactly work. If you have a cell number you can text me on that would be great or just pm on fanfiction!

I woke to the sound of Emily calling me. "Hey, Liri, dinner's ready if you want to come down!" Sighing tiredly I sat up. I took a moment to tame my hair down with my fingers and rub the corners of my eyes. I checked the time on my clock to find it had only been twenty minutes. It felt like I had slept for twenty years. Shaking it off I stood and left my room, heading down the narrow stairs. I bet I was the only member of the house short enough not to duck while walking down them. I chuckled at the mental image of Sam squeezing himself down these steps.

The kitchen smelled great, like baked chicken and vegetables. I got the sense that Emily cooked a lot, something we had in common. In the foster homes I was often the most mature and left responsible for the younger children. That meant learning to cook at a young age. Seeing Emily moving pots of steaming food into the bar that separated the cooking area and the dining area, I waited at the entrance. When she had finished I shyly tapped her arm. She glanced over at me, a smile lighting up the left side of her face.

"C-c-can I h-help you-u cook-k to-tomorrow?" She smiled kindly, patiently waiting for me to stutter out what I was trying to ask. "You like to cook?" I nodded bashfully. She patted my hand, "We can cook together from now on if you'd like?" I knew it was silly but I felt a warm rush of acceptance and nodded at her, my eyes lighting up happily. Spontaneously I hugged her, albeit tentatively.

I felt her pause almost in surprise before she hugged me back tightly. I pulled away after a few moments, noting Sam in the entrance with a small smile on his face. I flushed, embarrassed since I hadn't known he was watching. "You might want to get something to eat before the boys get here. They eat like wolves," Sam told me as they laughed. It must have been an inside joke.

I sent him a shy smile, not really used to him yet. He seemed so closed off yet I wasn't blind. I saw the way he interacted with Emily. He loved her, he was devoted to her. I grabbed a plateful of food and took a seat at the table to eat, noting how many chairs there were and just how big the table was. _How many people eat here that she has to have such a big table?_

My question was answered when I heard several voices outside, my brows crumpled in confusion. I hadn't heard a car, had they just walked? Well it was a small reservation maybe they were just trying to conserve gas. I shifted anxiously, grabbing my empty plate and taking it to the sink to wash it.

They walked in as I was scrubbing it in the hot sudsy water, I could feel their eyes on me. Emily must have noticed my anxiety for I could hear her hissing something at them as they began to load up their plates rambunctiously. Figuring Emily would want me to meet them I dried my hands off and stood beside her shuffling my feet nervously.

Emily gave me a reassuring smile and a squeeze of my hand before turning to the boys who had grown quiet and were looking at us expectantly. I kept my eyes down, afraid to look up. I had gotten a glimpse of them when they walked in. All had a similar attire. Jean cutoffs, short hair, the same russet skin except for one who was more like Emily in color, all shirtless. They had their own distinctive features but I hadn't looked long enough to really study them.

"Guys, this is my niece, Liri Young." I received a chorus of greetings which caused me to flush a bright red. "Liri, this is the guys. Specifically; Jacob, Quil, Embry, Jared, and Paul." She pointed out each one as she introduced them and my eyes flicked to them as she did, memorizing what they looked like. Jacob was the largest, Embry was the one who had the same skin tone as Emily, Quil had curly hair, Jared was the skinniest. When I reached Paul my heart seemed to stop.

Time and place melted away as I was locked in his warm brown eyes. My heart pounded as I was overcome with an urge to be near him. It was like the world was no longer there as I got lost in him. He was looking at me the way Sam looked at Emily. I wasn't aware that he was getting closer to me but when he suddenly pulled me against his chest, wrapping his arms around me I snapped out of it.

Panicking, I kneed him in the groin which caused him to groan in pain as he fell to the ground. He reached for me and with a startled squeak, that sounded comically like a scared bunny, I swatted his hand away. Turning I ran from the room and up the stairs. I could hear Emily and Sam calling for me but I ignored them.

I thundered into my room and slammed the door shut behind me. Leaning against it in fear, my heart pounding as I slid down it to cup my head in my hands. _What the hell had just happened?_

Author's note: some binding between Liri and Emily, and a comical ending to being imprinted on. :P


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's note: thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews!

Paul's point of view:

Groaning, I stood from my spot in the floor. The physical pain of her kick to my rather sensitive areas, even as a werewolf that hurt like a motherfucker, faded soon. The emotional pain of my imprint's rejection and her fear of my touch lasted longer. I stared after her longingly, wondering what had gone wrong.

The guys behind me were howling with laughter now that she was out of the room but I blocked it all out. I turned to Sam, searching for a clue as to why she had run from me. The confusion was as clear on my Alpha's face as it was on my own. I felt a hand on my trembling arm which belonged to Emily I found as I glanced down. "Come outside with me, I'll explain," she said self assuredly as she left the room. Glancing at the other men in the room gave me no clue as they all just shrugged and went back to eating.

Emily was tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for me. "Took you long enough," she huffed playfully. "What just happened?" She shook her head at my question, holding up her hands, "I'm getting to that!" "Okay, okay, geez,"I surrendered.

"Liri isn't like other girls. She was raised in foster care. From what her social worker tells me she was a 'problem child' but from what I can tell she seems very shy, sweet." I nodded, that assumption was correct. "By problem child they mean she was the oldest usually in her foster homes, left in charge of the younger ones. She's gotten kicked out of schools for fist fighting, she's gotten in trouble with the law for getting physical with some of her foster parents and foster siblings, theft too." My brows crumpled, why was she fighting her classmates? Why were her foster parents fighting with her?

As if she could read my mind she tried to reason with me. "Most people in the foster system don't really care about the kids they take in. Some just use them for the money the government gives them, and others use them for more perverse reasons. I think Liri has been in homes where she felt responsible for the other kids, she probably fought with her foster parents to protect them from abusive foster parents."

I began to shake with rage at the thought of something happening to her, someone hitting her. My thoughts on imprinting had completely changed. I was no longer worried about being pussy whipped or being forced to love someone I didn't want. I loved her, I hadn't even spoken to her and I loved her. The thought of someone laying a hand on her made me so angry I felt like I might explode. Technically I might, into a very large wolf.

I moved away, not wanting to hurt Emily. Sam appeared from inside, pushing her behind him protectively. "Control yourself," he commanded in his Alpha tone. I took deep breaths, thinking of my imprint, Liri. I soon calmed, shaking stilling as I nodded at Sam. "I'm okay," I reassured him. With a nod Sam let me pass back into the house.

The boys were quiet around the table, having heard mine and Emily's conversation. Werewolf hearing did that for you, no privacy. Emily and Sam reentered the room not long after I did, talking quietly as we politely ignored them. Emily came over to me, smiling wickedly.

"I'm gonna go talk to her, see if I can calm her down. I'll tell her you're just real touchy feely, something like that," she laughed. I thanked her quietly, hoping Liri would come back down and let me introduce myself properly. Maybe this time I wouldn't freak her out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's note: thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews! This chapter is back to Liri's point of view.

I was sitting on the bed picking at a loose thread on my jeans when I heard the timid knock. For a moment I feared it was the hulking man downstairs who had hugged me. "W-w-who's there?" "It's Emily," came the soft feminine reply. I got up, straightening my clothes out in an attempt to make it look like I hadn't been freaking out a few moments prior. Opening the door slowly it revealed a nervous looking Emily. She smiled at me reassuringly as I stood in the doorway. "May I come in?"

With a nod I gestured for her to come in as I backed away. She closed the door behind her, moving to stand by the window and look out at the surrounding forest. I followed after her slowly, staring out at the green canopy. Emily didn't look at me as she spoke, choosing instead to stare out the window as if it had all the answers.

"I'm sorry about Paul. He's actually very sweet when he wants to be, he didn't mean to scare you. He's very touchy feely that way, loveable," she covered her mouth with her hand for a moment, coughing into it. My eyebrows drew in with confusion, "He goes around hugging people like that all the time?" Emily nodded, still coughing.

Finally seeming to get control of herself she spoke again, "Will you come back down? No one there will hurt you." I nodded hesitantly, causing Emily to beam at me as she grabbed my hand. Tentatively I squeezed it and she squeezed back in response.

A hush settled over the men as I appeared, hiding behind Emily as best I could. She let go of my hand and gave me a push, like you would a kindergartener on their first day. I slowly made my over to a vacant chair in the corner, aware that all eyes were on me. I shifted uncomfortably, beginning to tremble as they stared.

As one they looked away, forcing small talk amongst each other. All but one, Paul. I glanced up at him from my lashes nervously licking my lips. He sat at the other end of the table, his eyes on me unnervingly as they flicked down to the motion of my tongue. He smiled kindly at me as his eyes returned to mine, making me look away. The one next to me, Jacob, turned to me, smiling widely. Before he could speak I did, "Ar-are y-y-you going-g to hug m-me t-too?"

As soon as he heard my voice, low pitched and raspy from misuse, Paul's head shot up to look at me. The whole room fell silent as they stared at me as I began to grow uncomfortable. I laughed slightly, "I-It was a-a-a j-joke." Jacob chuckled deeply from beside me and the others joined in. I began to laugh again, whole heartedly. I was aware of the small, adoring smile on Paul's face as he watched me burst into giggles but ignored it.

After they were done eating I helped Emily to clean up as the men all rough housed on the lawn. It was a funny sight, seeing the overgrown teens wrestling around with Sam. I had assumed them to be older than they actually were, their late teens, rather than early twenties. They looked like no seventeen/eighteen year olds I had ever seen. I startled at the hand on my arm, finding it connected to Emily. "Can you finish up while I go get the mail?" I nodded, shooting her a shy smile which she returned.

I began to sweep, plugging in my ear buds as I did. I hummed along to the music at first before I began to sing softly.

" _From walking home and talking loads with you. To seeing shows in evening clothes with you. From nervous touch and getting drunk with you. To staying up and waking up with you."_

" _Now we're sleeping at the edge, holding something we don't need. All this delusion in our heads is gonna bring us to our knees."_

" _So come on let it go. Just let it be. Why don't you be you, and I'll be me. Everything that's broke, leave it to the breeze. Why don't you be you, and I'll be me. And I'll be me."_

" _From throwing clothes across the floors, to teeth and claws and slamming doors at you. If this is all we're living for why are we doing it, doing it, doing it anymore?"_

" _I used to recognize myself, it's funny how reflections change. Now we're becoming something else, I think it's time to walk away."_

" _So come on let it go, just let it be. Why don't you be you, and I'll be me. Everything that's broke, leave it to the breeze. Why don't you be you, and I'll be me. And I'll be me."_

" _Trying to make your hand fit inside of mine, when we know it just don't belong. There's no force on earth could make it feel right, no."_

" _Trying to push this problem up the hill when it's just too heavy to hold. Think now's the time to let it slide."_

" _So come on let it go, just let it be. Why don't you be you, and I'll be me. Everything that's broke, just leave it to the breeze. Let the ashes fall, forget about me."_

" _Come on let it go, just let it be. Why don't you be you, and I'll be me."_

" _And I'll be me."_

My voice died out quietly as I finished dumping the swept up trash into the trashcan. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise before he spoke. "You have a beautiful voice," Paul said quietly from the entrance. I whirled around, ear buds falling from my ears as I pawed them out clumsily. "Y-you w-weren't s-s-supposed to h-hear that-t," I managed to stutter out.

He smiled kindly, making my heart pound. "Everyone should hear you sing, it's wonderful." I shook my head, snorting unattractively. He chuckled lightly, "What's so funny?" "Y-you," I laughed out. His brow quirked in question, "Okay..not gonna question a compliment. So listen, me and the guys, a few of their friends are going cliff diving this weekend. You up for it?" He had a hopeful look on his face, and for some reason I couldn't say no. I nodded against my own will, my body winning out over my mind.

He beamed at me, his face lighting up as if I had given him the world. Blushing I looked down, tucking my hair behind my ears self consciously. "Alright, I'll see you then," he shot me one last smile before wrenching himself off the door frame and walking away.

After he was gone I frowned to myself. _What the hell did I just agree to?!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Author's note: thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites!

School was a test to my patience, or so I had begun to think. In such a small town, let alone a smaller reservation I was bound to get stared at. Even more so because I hardly spoke. The moment I walked through the door all eyes were on me. I practically cowered under the heavy weight of their gaze as I tried my hardest not to limp.

I was rescued from my frozen fear by none other than Paul. He suddenly appeared beside me, laying a hand on my lower back. I jerked away in surprise, not missing the hurt that flashed across his features before he attempted to hide it with a friendly smile. "Hey, Liri. Need me to show you to the office?" I nodded timidly, following after him as I clenched the back of his shirt in my fist as he led me. I used him as a shield from the weighty gazes of my peers as we walked yet he didn't complain.

The office was a small, crammed place with papers lying about in loose piles on every available flat surface. The woman who sat at the closest desk was middle aged and kind faced. She smiled warmly, greeting me familiarly. She had a kind way about her that I instantly liked as I smiled shyly at her.

Apparently in this school we went to homeroom for about half an hour before classes began. It was a sort of free period/study hall for students to wake up, or sleep some more, before going off to class. As it turned out Paul was in every one of my classes, which I found to be a bit odd. It wasn't completely impossible with a school this small but it still seemed strange to me though he seemed happy about it.

All hell broke lose after we got to homeroom. The walk there was quiet as Paul helped me map out where my classes were, promising to show me. I nodded where it felt appropriate and stuttered out whispered responses when needed, not wanting anyone to hear me. The bell rang before we got there seeing as we had to stop at the office though Paul didn't seem worried about it.

The teacher however was very worried about it. We opened the door, effectively interrupting roll call as his face turned red. "Mr. Lahote, why am I not surprised that you're late?" The question was rhetorical but Paul answered anyways with a cocky smirk on his face. "Well, see I thought I'd be a model student for a change and show our new student to the office." The man's gaze shifted to me and he seemed somewhat appeased by this, sighing as he addressed Paul once more. "Fine, fine. A pardon this time, take your seat."

Paul shot me an encouraging smile before leaving me at the front of the class, opting for a seat with Jacob, Quil, and Embry who also appeared to share our homeroom. I approached the man shyly, passing him my info sheet that was to be signed by each teacher to ensure I had gotten to each class alright. My hands trembled as I passed it to him and he stated at me strangely. Taking it, he quickly scanned it before scrawling an unintelligible signature on it. Hopefully the office ladies could understand it.

He gestured to the class, "Introduce yourself." Rubbing my palms on my jeans I walked forward some, stopping in the middle of the front of the class. I cleared my throat nervously, for some odd reason glancing up at Paul. He shot me another smile and a discreet thumbs up before I looked away, focusing on the class before me.

"H-hello. M-m-my n-name's Liri." A girl at the front snorted, causing me to glance at her. She was one of those cliché, bitchy types. She had on skimpy clothes that barely passed dress code and what looked to be about five pounds of makeup. She rolled her eyes at me, "Today, sweetie." There were a few chuckles as my face turned red. Not with embarrassment but with rage.

Paul stood, his face angry as the guys tried to calm him. He was trembling slightly and my eyes narrowed in confusion. When he glanced at me he calmed slightly and I shook my head. I'd dealt with girls like here before and would again. Striding forward purposefully, I relished the fear in her eyes as I approached. She raised her hands as if to ward me off but I slapped them away.

Grabbing the low collar of her flimsy shirt I pulled her forward some. "If you have a problem with me we can take it outside," I threatened lowly, my stutter disappearing in my rage. She shook her head frantically and I let go, backing away from her.

The teacher was eyeing me with anger, "Ma'am you can't just threaten students, or grab them like that." I raised an eyebrow, "You send me to the office for bullying, she better go too. You didn't say shit to her about bullying. If you punish me and not her as well you can kiss your job goodbye. I will go to the board of education," I warned him. His face flared red as he glared at me. He looked away first, causing me to smirk. "Take your seat, Ms. Young."

I did as he suggested, stalking to the back of the room to plop down at the desk next to Paul. Roll call resumed as the students looked at me in awe. The bitch and her followers glared back at me periodically, apparently plotting revenge. Once roll call had been finished students began to speak amongst themselves mutedly and the guys turned to me.

Jacob grinned, "That was kinda bad ass." I smiled at him in thanks, mocking a small bow. "So how come you didn't stutter when you told them off?" I turned to answer Paul, "Suppose it was just the anger." "And what about now?" I shrugged, "I'm comfortable around you guys." They all grinned widely and I smiled back. Perhaps this move was a good thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author's note: IMPORTANT. Now that school has started up again after spring break I will be updating my books every other day. One day I'll be good, my other book, then the next day Everything that's broke. Or I will try to at least, likewise with updating both on weekends. Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews. They make me smile every time I read them :)

The week passed with little incident. I grew closer to the small group of young men as well as Sam and Emily. I no longer stuttered around them or at least not as much, I still feared Sam a bit. He was never more than patient with me, seeming to pick up on my wariness of the older man. I had been cautious around male foster parents before, some being perverse in their reasons for taking a young teenager in. More than one had tried to feel me up or worse and had felt the brunt of my wrath, causing them to send me back due to their broken noses or cheekbones.

School was as unpleasant as ever, I was still stared at due to my newness. Not only that but I seemed to have made an enemy of the queen bitch, aka the girl I told off on my first day which I was now famous for. She and her followers often glared after me or 'mistakenly' knocked my things off my desk. None touched me, in fear I would grab them as I had done their leader. I didn't particularly care about their petty one sided rivalry, making them scurry with a single glare if they got too annoying.

Saturday rolled around, causing me to wake up early with a huge grin on my face. I was too keyed up to sleep in but it soon ebbed to dread as I realized I would be expected to wear a swimsuit. Hell, I didn't even own a tank top. Shaking my head resolutely I decided I would wear shorts and a t-shirt, if that bothered them they could piss off.

I was dressed before long, making pancakes as I hummed along to my music in the kitchen. I had ear buds in once more, not hearing Paul when he entered the kitchen. I jerked, letting out a high pitched squeal in fear. Whipping around, clawing my ear buds out, I found him behind me. He began to laugh when he realized that he had scared me, bending over at the waist and putting his hands on his knees to steady himself as he laughed deeply. I scowled at him from where I stood, foot tapping angrily.

"Sorry, L. I didn't mean to scare you. But oh God, that squeal," he began to snigger once more. Eyes narrowing I reached into the bowl of pancake batter and waited, biding my time. When he straightened up I flung batter directly into that handsome face, causing him to flinch in surprise as the gooey mixture splattered onto his features. I was the one who began to laugh now, nearly falling over as I did, the high pitched peals of laughter ringing in the early morning air.

He reached up and smeared the mixture from his eyes, smirking at me devilishly. My laughter began to die at the look on his face. Gulping nervously, I tried to back away, "Paul…don't. No, no, no!" My voice rose to a screech as I began to try and run but my short stature was overpowered by his huge one. He scooped me up easily, causing me to scream in fright and excitement.

He cradled me gently, despite his obvious need for vengeance. "Paul, please don't," I begged as he carried me to sink as I tried to claw my way out of his iron grip. It was no use obviously as he only tightened his grip. "Sorry, L. You should of thought about it before you flung pancake goo on me," he teased warmly. He reached the sink, bending me over it carefully and grabbing the hose as I began to struggle.

Ignoring my pleas he began to hose down my hair with the cold water, making me gasp at the icy feel of it sluicing through my hair. I continued to struggle, beating on his chest with unnoticed fists and squealing girlishly. Once my hair was soaked he sat me up on the rim of the sink, stepping back a bit to smirk at me. I smirked back, flinging my head to the side and whacking his face with my hair causing a loud, satisfying, wet smack.

He groaned as his eyes shifted to the left, putting on an exaggerated pout. "Emily, she's beating me up!" I turned to see Emily in the doorway, a small smile gracing her features. "Knowing you, you probably deserved it," she laughed as she strode into the kitchen. "No one loves me around here, you can stay put if you want to be abusive," he pinched my arm gently. I stuck my tongue out at him as Emily looked on fondly.

"You two go, I can clean up." I hugged her somewhat awkwardly, still not used to the physical contact that came with being Emily's niece. She hugged me back, swatting me lightly on the arm. "And be nice to Paul!" I waved her off with a smile as we hurried out the door, eager to be in the rare sunlight and warmth that came with such a beautiful day.

[page break]

The cliffs were huge, falling and sloping into high shelves that formed different levels to jump off. The whole group was there, minus Jacob who was getting his friend. Even Jared's girlfriend, a shy young woman named Kim whom I had Chemistry with. Her apparel was more revealing than mine but not much, a one piece with a high neckline. I felt slightly out of place with my t-shirt and shorts seeing as all the boys were shirtless but I ignored it.

"Are you self conscious?" The question came from my right, where Paul say staring at me with an inquisitive expression. I nodded with a small scoff, "Yeah, I guess you could say that." His eyes scanned my face as he obviously didn't believe me. "When are you going to trust me?" My heart leapt into my throat as he sighed, looking away. I had begun to develop feelings for Paul, feelings of attraction. I would never admit it but I had a crush on him.

I didn't answer, instead standing to greet Jacob who had shown up at the perfect moment. "Hey, Jake," I greeted with a happy smile before turning to his friend politely. She was taller than me by quite a bit, with extremely pale skin that looked almost sickly. She had thick brunette hair that hung in snarls, blown about by the wind. She had a gaunt face and hollow, dead looking brown eyes. Her smile was plastered on fakely as she smiled at me and I tried not to show my distaste in her as I smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Liri Young." She didn't answer, turning to look up at Jake. "This is Bella." His brief introduction set my teeth on edge. _What she couldn't address me herself?_ This must be the Bella I'd heard all about from the guys when Jake wasn't around. The insensitive, selfish wretch who strung him along all this time. My displeasure grew quickly into dislike and I fought the urge to wrinkle my nose in disgust. "It's nice to meet you," I lied, my voice coming off less friendly and more cold now.

Bella didn't answer, looking dazedly out over the cliffs now. My eyes narrowed, "The least you can do is acknowledge my existence, you know." Her brown eyes snapped to mine silently and I shrugged in annoyance. Turning I walked back to Paul while I shook my head. He had been watching the whole interaction with her and he was trembling slightly as he glared at the rude girl.

Hesitantly, I touched his arm. His shaking stilled and he looked down at me. I rolled my eyes, "Don't. She looks like a crackhead anyways." Paul laughed loudly, covering his mouth to try and smother the guffaws coming from his lips. I swore I heard a growl from behind me and I turned, searching for the animal creating the noise but found none.

I drifted closer to the edge with the group now that everyone was here. The wind whipped my long black hair around wildly and my short fluttered against me in the breeze. I tilted my head back, closing my eyes as I relished the sweet breeze. I smiled slightly, before opening eyes to find Paul only inches away watching me with a tender gaze and small smile. I smiled back, a real smile filled with joy.

"Who should go first?" It was surprisingly Kim who asked, blushing a bright red as everyone turned to her. Jared kissed her forehead reassuringly and I smiled at how cute they were together. "I think one of the newbies should go, Bella or Liri." Bella's eyes widened but I smirked at Quil. "I'll go," I volunteered as I stepped forward, kicking off my sandals.

"If you're scared, I can go with you," Paul offered. I smirked at him over my shoulder, "Does that line ever work, Lahote?" I swore I saw something akin to pride in his eyes at my refusal, which was odd. I jumped off to the sounds of raucous laughter.

The drop was long, the wind whistling in my ears for what felt like eternity but in reality was likely only half a minute. The water was a cold shock to my system, stinging my skin as it slapped against me upon entering the murky depths. I opened my eyes to find myself in the greyish water with it burning the inside of my nose. I kicked out, striking underwater towards the shore. I could hold my breath for a long time, only coming up periodically for breath.

Moments after I reached the shallows, standing to wade to the shore, Paul appeared behind me. He must have jumped off shortly after I did. I smiled at him, "That was amazing!" He smiled at my exuberance, turning to the cliffs where the others watched us. He raised his arms in the air, screeching his victory up to them. They yelled back and I joined the group in screaming.

When it died off, Paul lifted me in his overheated arms as he twirled me. I laughed as I clung to him, arms looping around his neck. Time seemed to stop as he slowed, still holding me. Our eyes locked, warmth flooding from his to mine. His eyes flicked down to my lips and back to my eyes. I licked them in anticipation as he swallowed heavily. Leaning down he closed his eyes as I mimicked him, leaning up to meet him. His lips met mine gently, soft and warm as I kissed him softly in what was my first kiss.

Author's note: I really loved this chapter, and writing it was super fun. :) it's so cute how they're getting along, *fangirl squeal* I imagined some Boyce avenue instrumental song playing in the background during their kiss, but I'm not sure which one :P


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Author's note: sorry for note updating yesterday. I was at my boyfriend's house. Anyways thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews. Without further ado, leggo! Oh yeah, it's Paul's point of view this chapter.

I stood in the doorway, watching her hum along to her music, which I could hear from here blasting through her earbuds, as she flipped pancakes. I got a mental image of her in the small kitchen of our own house, cooking just like this as she hummed along. It made me think of their future that I was sure we would have, her with a ring on her finger and stomach rounded with our pups.

I shook it off, knowing it was way too early for those kind of thoughts. We were still in high school for one thing. I strode over to her coming to a stop behind her, reaching out and laying one overheated hand on her shoulder. She squealed in fear as she whirled around, hands flying up to remove her ear buds. "Sorry, L. I didn't mean to scare you. But oh God, that squeal," I sniggered as she tapped her foot in annoyance.

I began to laugh, bending over to keep from falling as I laughed hard enough for it to hurt. I straightened though he was still chortling. My laughter was cut off by the gooey substance smacking me right in the face. Now it was her who laughed, sweet sounding giggles raising into the air.

I swiped the stuff from my face, biting my lip so as not to laugh with her. I stared down at her intimidatingly, listening with satisfaction as her heart rate rose for she surely realized what I planned to do. "Paul…don't. No,no,no!" She tried to run as her voice rose in pitch, slowly raising to a scream as she ran.

She was no match for a werewolf though, soon I caught up and scooped her into my arms while still minding my strength. Sam had given me a very thorough talking to about watching my strength, making sure I didn't hurt her. He already cared for her but I could see in his thoughts that she still feared him somewhat.

She began to struggle, pleading with me sweetly. I only tightened my already firm grip, careful not to hurt her. "Sorry, L. You should have thought about it before flinging pancake goo on me," I teased as I headed for the sink.

I carried her over to the sink, bending her over it gently as I admired her flexibility. Her back arched upwards as I bent her and my mind turned towards other more intimate ways her back could arch. I shook my head once more, trying to get rid of the dirty thoughts in my mind. I grabbed the hose, icing down her hair heavily with the water.

She gasped in surprise, her body stilling as the freezing cold water dropped through her hair. Once it was thoroughly wet I stepped back, releasing her but not moving far away as I smirked at her triumphantly. She smiled back, confusing me for a moment, before roughly snapping her head to the right and slapping me in the face with her stinging wet hair. I groaned mockingly, the pain soon gone, letting her believe she had won.

My eyes shifted to the doorway, spotting Emily in it as she smiled fondly at us. I knew from Sam's thoughts that she already loved my little imprint, as much as I did if not more. "Emily, she's beating me up!," I whined plaintively, as if it had actually hurt. Emily chuckled, drawing Liri's attention as well, and strode into the room, "Knowing you, you probably deserved it."

I pouted as Liri wrung out her hair over the sink and began to gather up the pancake supplies. "No one loves me here. You can just stay put if you want to be abusive," I warned her. Emily just laughed as Liri stuck out her tongue teasingly, "You two go. I'll clean up." I watched as Liri tentatively hugged her aunt, a good sign that she was opening up. That and her stutter disappearing as she grew more comfortable around us. Emily returned it before shooing us out of the house. "And be nice to Paul!"

[page break]

The whole pack was coming out I knew, minus Sam and Emily who had a date. Jake was even bringing the leech lover along. He was currently missing from our little ragtag group that sat atop the jagged cliffs, wind blowing the couples closer together for warmth. It was warm for Forks, about sixty five degrees Fahrenheit but on top of the cliffs it was colder.

I stared at Liri who sat aside from the other's who were snuggled together, just as I and Quil were but we shouldn't be. Liri and I were imprints, we should be cuddled up like the other couples here. I knew she wasn't ready for that though and tried not to let it get to me. She had only just stopped stuttering around us.

She was staring at the other couples almost wistfully, much as I must be doing myself. I noticed when she glanced at Kim's swimsuit, tugging on the hem of her t-shirt nervously. "Are you self conscious?" She glanced over at me as I questioned her, searching her face for some sign of insecurity. She scoffed lightly, "Yeah, you could say that." I only stared at her, an expression of disappointment that I couldn't hide spreading over my face. "When are you going to trust me?" She swallowed audibly before standing to greet Jacob and his vampire infatuated friend.

"Hey Jake," she greeted him before turning to speak with Bella. No one else had bothered with Bella, eyeing her with distrust due to the fact that she loved vampires and on top of it she was an outsider. I was interested to see how this would play out, hopefully they wouldn't become friends. I couldn't stomach that. "Hi, I'm Liri Young," her bright, friendly voice drew my attention.

Bella stared at her blankly before turning to Jacob. "This is Bella," Jacob introduced the two somewhat awkwardly and I practically heard Liri's teeth grind in annoyance. "It's nice to meet you," she lied, her heartbeat stuttering as she did and giving her away. The taller, paler girl just stared over Liri's head out onto the cliff. I felt myself begin to tremble in anger at her rude treatment of my imprint.

Liri didn't need my help though, as proven when she snapped at the girl angrily. "The least you could do is acknowledge my existence, you know." Bella glanced down at her and Liri only shook her head before moving away. She came to stand next to me, noticing my trembling. She had already put the dots together that when I was angry I shook.

Liri shook her head, laying a hand on my arm comfortingly to stop my anger. "Don't. She looks like a crackhead anyways," she laughed along with me. I heard the growl and I glared over her head as she snapped around, looking for the animal that caused it. I dared Jacob to say anything to her over Liri's head, staring him down until he looked away in defeat. He may be Beta but I wasn't about to let him yell at or possibly hurt Liri over that damned paleface.

The group gathered around the cliffs, Liri close to my side where I could've touched her if I wanted. I didn't though, waiting for her to be ready for romance before trying to move in. "Who should go first?" We all glanced at Kim who blushed a deep shade of red, only to be comforted by Jared as he pulled her close and kissed her forehead. I caught the smile Liri had on her face watching them and longed for the day she and I could be that close.

"I think one of the newbies should go, Bella or Liri," Quil called challengingly. Bella's eyes widened in fear but Liri only smirked back at the flirtatious werewolf. "I'll go," she told him, kicking off her flip flops.

"If you're scared, I can go with you," I offered sincerely. She only smirked at me over her shoulder, "Does that line ever work, Lahote?" I felt a well of pride for my fierce little imprint as she stepped off the cliff, disappearing over the edge to the sounds of laughter from those around us.

I followed shortly after she did, the long drop not as astonishing as it had been the first time I'd done it or when I was human. I used to miss being human, convinced that I had had something stolen from me or that I'd be forced to love someone I didn't want. My worries had gone out the window the moment I laid eyes on Liri Young. I would gladly jump off a hundred cliffs to have her as an imprint.

I surfaced quickly after her, slowing intentionally so she wouldn't know about my superhuman abilities. She turned to see who was behind her, smiling widely when she saw I was there. "That was amazing!" I smiled widely at her exuberant exclamation, turning to our friends who watched from the top of the cliffs.

Throwing my arms up I screamed my victory and jubilation from the jump at them, to which they returned it wholeheartedly. Liri joined in, her high screams echoing alongside ours for what I hoped to be many times to come. When the screams died out I turned to her and swung her up into my arms as I laughed.

I spun her around, burning the adrenaline from the jump off. Her arms wound around my neck as she laughed, leaning against me as I slowed to a stop. She stared up at me, her brown eyes locked on my own intensely. Her smiled faded as I felt mine do the same. We were left staring at each other in the warmth of the sun, my eyes flicking down to her lips and back up to her eyes. She licked them in response and leaned forwards ever so slightly.

Following her lead, I leaned down closing my eyes as she soon did the same. Her lips pressed to mine gently, soft yet passionate in the most romantic kiss I'd ever had the pleasure of sharing. I swore in that moment I lost my heart to Liri Young but she could gladly keep it if I could kiss her like this for the rest of my days.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Author's note: sorry for not updating in awhile, I've had testing and honestly I didn't know where to go from chapter 7.

After pulling away from Paul's lips, something I found easier said than done, I glanced up at him shyly. I wasn't sure what happened now, was he my boyfriend? Was that just a kiss, what if he didn't want to date me? Nervously clearing my throat, I clambered down from his grip. I could see him watching me curiously as I wrung my fingers together as I tried to figure out where this left us.

"What are you thinking?" My eyes snapped back up to his at his surprisingly gentle tone. "You're thinking really hard," he pointed out as he reached out to smooth the stress fold between my eyebrows. The skin relaxed, warmth spreading through me. I moved away from his touch, unable to think with his hands on me.

"What are we? Does this mean we're..." His eyebrows rose in surprise, "Dating?" I nodded, afraid of his response. "If that's what you want, you could always say no. It wasn't a spur of the moment thing for me though," he admitted, grabbing my hand and leading me back towards the cliffs.

Smiling, I gripped his hand. "It wasn't for me either, I want to date you Paul." He beamed down at me, "So..Liri Young, want to be my girlfriend?" "Yes," I squealed as I launched myself at him, causing his laugh to boom around us on the otherwise silent beach.

[page break]

I slammed my locker door shut, only to jump in surprise when I spotted someone behind it. It was none other than my oversized boyfriend. He grinned widely, as usual enjoying scaring me. I swatted his arm, "Knock it off, Lahote."

"Ah, come on babe. You know it's funny, you startle so easy," he chuckled easily. I only smirked up at him, having no retort. "Aren't you supposed to be in Chemistry?" He nodded slowly, pursing his lips thoughtfully. "I am, but I decided to come see you before since Chemistry sucks and I'll be bored until I can see you again," he responded.

"Go, you hellion. Quit being so hard on Ms. Morris, she's only eighty," I teased, pushing him in the direction of his class. He held his hands up in surrender as he laughed. Shaking my head, I turned to leave only to be stopped once more. This time by someone I liked a while lot less than Paul.

Behind me was none other than Bitch herself, aka the girl who tried to talk shit my first day. She had made a somewhat one sided rivalry with me, me being too mature to bother with her.

"Liri, how nice to see you!" I ignored the overly bright tone of voice, knowing full well she hated my guts for whatever unfathomable reason. "What do you want?" Her plastered on smile fell from her face as she scoffed slightly, "So..word is you're dating Paul Lahote." "Does this conversation have a point to it or…?" She rolled her eyes, snapping, "I'm getting to it. The point is you need to stay away from him."

I raised my brows, what were we in a teenage sitcom? "And why is that?" She rolled her eyes once more, making me wish they would get stuck up there. "Because everyone knows he and I used to date, therefore; he's off limits," she explained as if talking to a child.

"Wow, I'm impressed. I didn't even know you knew the word 'therefore'. Thanks for the advice, but I'm pretty sure you're dating past doesn't in anyway effect my own," I told her, enjoying the angry look that grew as I talked. "Look, Bitch. I know you think you're big shit since you're new but you're not. He had _me._ There's no going back after that, you'll never satisfy him the way I did. You can't even walk right," she gestured at my limp. "Stay away from him or you'll wish you had," she warned as she strutted off.

Tears filled my eyes as the late bell rang. I wasn't afraid of her but her words had cut deep. Maybe she was right, Paul deserved someone who wasn't damaged goods. Grabbing my bag, I drug myself off to class with the pain of self hatred in my chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone. Sorry this isn't a chapter, in fact it's a note to tell everyone I'm done with this book. I've rewritten it three times and I'm not willing to do so for a fourth time. I've still been getting reviews and or pms with negativity, most of the pms have been anonymous and rather rude. The reviews not so much, I only have two of those. I've decided to stop writing this book because I just can't seem to please anyone. Sorry for the inconvenience-Obsessed with tv shows.


End file.
